Life of a High School Girl
by IloveMerDer
Summary: Au Josh and Donna are in high school and best friends what happens when the relationship changes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life of a High School Girl

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish they were!

Category: AU

Rating: PG

Feedback: I love it good or bad, but I like the good more.

A/N: It's un-beta'd

A/N: This is one of my first stories if you could respond to this will anything that would be great. Hope you like the story!

For a life of an eighteen year old mine's going pretty good. I'm graduating from high school this year, I have great grades, and I have friends who I know will always be there for me. The one thing I do not have and I want so badly is to have Joshua Lyman as my prom date. This is a guy who is the president of the Senior Class, head of the debate team, and most likely to succeed, with me as the female vision. We have always be best friends since I can remember, but some how during this I started to like him. My other best friend Cindy said I should just do something about it and stop whining. So today is the day that me, Donnatella Moss, will ask out a guy for the first time.

Everyday Josh picks me up on his way to school because his birthday is before mine so I haven't gotten my license. Today I put on my favorite outfit, did my hair, and put on the perfume Josh brought for me last year for my birthday. I was just put on the final touches when he honked his horn. I raced down the stairs, got my books, and said goodbye to my mom.

I opened the door to his car as I said to myself you can do this it's only a question. Yea Right!

"Hey, Big Bear." Calling him by his nickname I've had for him since we were little.

"Good morning Goldielocks." He says as he pulls out of my driveway and onto the road.

I don't know how to start this conversion, I can't just blurt out. It has to be eased into it right? Oh I don't know anymore, maybe I should just forget it, I mean I don't he would say yes anyway. I look over at him just wishing that he would say yes to my question if I ever the courage to ask it.

"Hey are you alright? You're being kind of quiet. What do you have on your mind?"

I'm just going to ask him, just blurt it out! "Do you have a prom date yet?"

"No, but I am going to ask this great girl out today I have it all planed its going to be great." He says all excited, I hear this and my heart just breaks.

"Great, so who's the luck girl?" I muster to keep my voice from breaking.

"Well I would tell you but I want to keep a surprise for right now so I'll tell you on the ride home today, okay?" He asks as we pull into the school parking lot. When he's parked I jump out of the car.

"Well I better hurry I have to finish something for homework, so I'll see you later." Not waiting for an answer I walk fast into the school hoping the Cindy is here so I can talk to her and tell that she was wrong. Man was she wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

I walk through the halls of school searching for Cindy finally finding her talking to someone at her locker. I walk straight up to her grabbing her arm and walked us to the nearest bathroom. When we get there I look under the stalls to see if anyone one's there glad to see that there isn't. I look up at my best friend at just let go of the tears that I held since I heard the news.

Cindy being the greatest friend pulls me into a hug and calms me down. When my eyes are finally dry I back away from Cindy.

"Are you alright? What happened that made you cry like that?" Her concern coming through her words.

I go to the sink to see if my make up is smeared, to find out that my mascara is going down my face. As I grab a towel to wash it off I tell her about what happened in the car today.

When I finished the bell rang to tell us that we had to go to homeroom. Cindy and I walked together to my homeroom as she tells me everything would be alright in the end.

I went through the day trying to keep my mind off Josh and it was going well until the Pep Rally we have for every new sport season. Josh being the Senior class president he is the one that has to host it. Cindy finds me in the bleachers and sits next to me.

"Great, just great. Like I really want to see him right now." I say sarcastically.

"Donna it's not his fault he doesn't how you feel about him." Cindy says back trying to reason with me but I don't care if he knows or not. Right now nothing can make me feel better.

Both of us just sit back and watch as Josh goes through the sport teams. When the he gets to Baseball, which is the last one, he stops the rally from ending.

"I know that all of you would like to get out of here and go home but I have one last thing to do before we can leave. You see there's this girl who I have know for, what it seems like forever, and I have a very important question to ask her. Boys if you would do the honor." All of a sudden the team unrolls a poster they had in their hands. On it in big letters it says. DONNA MOSS WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?

I'm in total shock so there I am just sitting with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. Because I'm in my little world Cindy starts to shake my shoulders. I snap out of it to realize that Josh is waiting for my answer and at the same time looking for me in the crowd of seniors.

"Donna say something!" Cindy whispers loudly to me.

I stand up and walk down the steps as the senior class starts to yell and whistle at what is happening. Josh seeing mw walk down follows me with his eyes. I walk until I reach where he is standing, in the middle of the gym, and smile.

"So what do you say? Will ya?" He says to me with a soft smile.

"Is this because we're friends or because you like me more than a friend?" What I have to know so I can figure out where this is going. I look down at the floor too scared to know the answer.

I feel his hand go under my chin so he can see my face and I see it in his eyes the answer as he says "Its more". I throw arms around his neck as he puts his arms around my waist, I whisper in his ear.

"Yes, I will go to prom with you Big Bear." He picks me as spins me around looking in my eyes the while time.

The question in that comes to mind is 'What am I going to wear'?


	3. Chapter 3

Josh sets me back down onto the ground and I drop my arms off of his body. He pulls the microphone to his mouth and says that everyone can now leave. When the gym is finally empty I start to walk to get my things from my locker when an arm reaches out to pull me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Josh whispers to me as he pulls me back into embrace.

You would think that he would be a little nervous about this, I mean I am.

"I have to go to my locker." I try to back away from him to get some distance between us.

"What's the matter? Why are you moving away?" he says confused with that little wrinkle on his forehead.

"Why aren't you more nervous about this? I mean you just asked me out in front of the entire school without even blinking. Then there is the fact that we went from best friends to going out in two seconds and you're not feeling the least bit weird?" I ask almost yelling at him because I sure feel weird how come he's not. Josh looks at me with determination as he lets go of me and takes one of my hands.

"Come on we have to go somewhere else to talk." He pulls me out of the gym and into the empty hallway because many of the students had already left.

"Go to your locker and meet me at my car okay?"

I nod my head yes and he lets go of my hand, but not before kissing me quickly on the lips as he leaves.

Great, just great. Like I wasn't already confused enough before the kissing.

I walked into the parking lot and straight to where Josh's car was. I opened the door, sat down in the seat, and looked ahead not saying a single word.

Josh pulls out of the parking lot and onto the street when I feel his hand take mine. I try to pull my hand away but he holds on tight.

"Don't you want to know where we're going?"

I shake my head no at his question not wanting to start a conversation just yet.

Frustrated he just says fine and continues driving until we get a dirt path where he makes a turn into. This is where our old tree house is, we use to come here when we were young and have sleepovers in it and as we got older it was a place to hangout in to get away.

Josh gets out the car and comes to my side to open my door. "Come on lets go." I step out of the car as he, again, takes my hand to pull me to the tree house.

"Josh what are we doing here?" I nearly whine knowing that I rather be home right about now.

"This is the place we used to get away from our lives, where we could just take a breath, and talk to each other. So I figured this would be the perfect place to talk about our new development."

We get to the tree house and Josh climbs the stepladder and hops into the house. He calls down to tell me to hurry up. I climb the ladder hesitantly into the house. Josh helps me in and takes a seat patting the floor next to him for me to sit.

"Now I know that this happened quickly and I know that you're scared but so am I. You're my best friend, the person I could always rely on no matter what, and I don't want to ruin that. I don't know when I started to see you differently then a friend, but it happened and I can't stop it nor do I want to. Donna you are smart, funny, the kindest person I ever met, and always stick up for what you believe in. Why wouldn't I want to go out with a beautiful, smart, and wonderful person like you?" As he says this he moves closer to me and puts his hands on the side of my face, with his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

"The question is do want to be more then friends?" I want this, then why am I not saying yes right away? Because you never thought it would actual happen that's why. Just say yes and go with the flow for once in your life.

"What's the answer Goldie?"

* * *

**I hope that you liked this, I haven't written in a while. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love Feedback good or bad.**

**A/N: This isn't the greatest I've written, but for some reason I got writer's block. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_"What's the answer Goldie?"_

I throw myself at Josh and kiss on the mouth quickly before backing up to the surprise look on his face. He sat there with his eyes slightly wide and mouth puckered.

"Does that give you an answer Big Bear?" I laugh as he shakes off what just happened.

"Are you sure about this Donna because I don't want to push you into making this decision" He asks worried that he did something wrong. No one has ever made me do anything I didn't want to do in the first place. I tell him this making him smile and stare at me.

"So if we were asked if about our relationship we would say that we are going out?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, if asked about our relationship that would be the correct response." The both of us stared at each other with big, goofy smiles until Josh broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asks uncertain. After thinking for a little bit I came up with an answer.

"Do you want to come over to my house to watch TV and do our homework?"

"I don't know how much homework I will get done when I'm next to you, but I will give it a try."

Both of us get up, climb out of the tree house, and back into Josh's car for the drive to my house.

* * *

(Two hours later) 

Josh and I are in my room watching MTV and doing our homework, well trying to anyway. Whenever I look up I see him staring at me with this look in his eyes that I can't figure out. I just smile and go back to my homework the only thing is, is that I can't concentrate with him looking at me with that look. I finally can't take it so I put my books on my bed and walk to where Josh is trying to read his history book on my desk. I put my hand in the middle of the book which startles him to look up.

"What's the matter?" Alarm ringing through his words.

"What's the matter? What's the matter?! You have to stop looking at me." I yell at him causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Why do I have to stop looking at you?" He questions when the shock goes away and in its place an amused smile appears on face.

"Because." Not the greatest response but I'm having trouble thinking right now.

"Because. Well that's a great reason there Donnatella." He says sarcastically back to me. Well I'm glad his brain is working properly.

I can't take it anymore so I just blurt out. "Because I can't think when you're looking at me like that. I lose my train of thought and I …. I just have the urge to kiss you. Which is not going to help finish my homework, please if you stop looking at me I would greatly appreciate it." When I finish I'm out of steam and out of breath. I walk back to my bed a flop down onto it with my eyes close. Therefore not knowing Josh was near me until the bed moves under his weight.

I open my eyes to see him on his side looking at me with his head in his hand. I close my eyes again hoping that he wouldn't be there when I opened my eyes again. Just as I was about to open them again I feel his lips slightly touch mine then pull back.

"Now you know what I felt when I saw you in class or when I would try to study and you were around. I think this thing we have is great because we started out us friends and by the grace of, whatever god, we got together. I don't exactly know what I am feeling now, but I do know I like it, and I hope it doesn't stop." He whispers to me as he caresses my face.

I open my eyes to look into his chocolate brown eyes to see happiness shine through them. Knowing that whatever he is feeling I feel it to. I tell him this and a soft smile graces his lips before leaning down to give a soft kiss.

Just about when I was going to kiss him back a knock on my door interrupts us. We jump away from each other, Josh going back to the desk and me getting up to answer the door.

I open the door to find my mom. "Yea mom?" Hoping that I'm not blushing.

"I was wondering if Josh was staying over for dinner." Mom says distracted because she is trying to hold the basket of towels on her hip while looking through it.

Before I could answer a voice behind me answers my mother's question.

"Mrs. Moss if you don't mind I would love to stay for dinner, my parents are working late tonight at the law firm." Josh says as I feel his breath on my neck from him leaning over me to talk to my mom. I can't believe I'm feeling this way about a guy already, I mean we just started dating today.

Donna this isn't like your other boyfriends you have known Josh forever so it's like you skipped some levels.

My head answers myself, I think I'm going crazy because my father always said "When you started answering yourself you know something is wrong with you". I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear my name.

I snap my head from where I was staring at the floor.

"Huh?"

My mom repeats her answer. "Josh asked if it was alright if he could stay over tonight since he doesn't feel like being alone tonight and I said as long as it's okay with Donna, so?" Great spending the night with my new boyfriend, which no one knows about unless you're in our High School. This should be an intrusting night.


	5. Chapter 5

My mom walks away from my room as I close the door.

"Are you crazy?" I say irritated that he would do this.

"What? I just want to hold you while we sleep. You have had a long day and I thought I could be here for you." He puts his arms around my waist loosely before continuing. "I really don't want to be alone tonight. My parents have a fundraiser at the firm tonight and probably won't be home until midnight. So please can you let me spend the night?" He asks with his big puppy eyes that he knows I can't say no to.

"Fine you can stay, but next time can we talk about something like this before we ask my mother. You know we're going to have to tell our parents about us soon. When do you want to tell them?" As I say this mirroring his position.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before I asked your mother. As for telling our parents I think we should do it soon and all at once. You know that group dinner thing our parents have every 20th of every month? Well we should do it then, it's only a week away. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that would be okay. What do you think their reaction will be about us? I mean I don't want your mom and dad to hate me." I step out of his embrace as I seriously think about the possibilities of his parents hating me. His mom and I get along great, whenever I'm at his house his mom always asks to stay for dinner, but that was when her son and I weren't dating.

"Donna my mom loves you more then she loves me, I think, and my dad he told me he sees you going places in the world. My parents aren't going to hate you for dating their son. Even if they did it wouldn't matter because no one will take this away from me. Do you understand me? Things will not always be great because nothing is perfect, there will be fights. But if you yell or I yell I will come find you no matter what because that's what people do for the people they love. You see I finally figured out what I have been feeling, it's called love. I love you Donnatella." OH MY GOD!!!! He did not just say that I must be dreaming. I don't know what to say, I'm standing here looking at him with my face frozen. I can't get my mouth to move or my brain to form words.

"Donna? Are you going to say something? You don't have to say you love me if you don't or don't want to say it right now. I didn't mean for it to scare you I just thought if I felt it I should share it. You know what I'm going to home, I think you need time to think about this by yourself. So, yeah, I'll go tell your mom thanks but I had to go." He grabbed his backpack and started to pack his things. When he was finish he walked over to where I was still trying to form a sentence.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" When I didn't answer him back I saw despair, fear, and sadness in his eyes.

He walked out of my room and down the stairs. I hear him tell my mother that he had to go and was sorry he couldn't stay. When I heard the door shut it was like a starting gun. My body moved on its own accord down the stairs and out the door toward his car.

"Josh! Josh wait!" I yelled for him, I finally knew what I wanted and what my heart felt and I didn't want him to ever leave me again or feel so sad about something I did to him.

He turns off his car and steps out of it as I reach him. The last thing I see is his surprised face before I kiss him. After a few seconds the surprise came off and he kissed me back with full force. I kissed him trying to show him just how much I love him without words. We pull out of the kiss just enough so that our foreheads are still touching.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't love it." He whispers to me with our eyes still closed.

"I'm so sorry that I just didn't tell you, that I let you leave thinking that I didn't love you. I do love you Joshua Lyman, I knew I felt something, but I didn't know what it was. You are the kindest, passionate, loyal, and most understanding man I have ever met and I love you. I don't want to lose you just because I'm too afraid to tell you or show you." I whisper into his lips, I feel his hands on my cheeks pushing my face away and up to see his face.

"I love you so much Donnatella." I see the love that shines through his eyes as he says this to me.

"How about you stay the night instead of going back to a empty house? Huh?"

"But I just told your mom—"

"Don't worry about it I'll handle that."

"If you're sure." I nodded my head yes. "Then I just have to go home to pack some things for tonight and I'll be back in a few okay?"

"Okay but hurry."

"I'll go my fastest." He kisses me one last time before getting back into his car and driving off.

How am I going to explain this to my mom?


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the house and to the kitchen to find my mom making dinner. I stand in the doorway trying to figure out what I should say to her. When I finally have the answer I walk to sit at the island.

"Hey mom what's up?" She turns so that her back isn't to me anymore.

"Nothing I'm almost done with dinner so you better get washed up. Listen is everything alright with Josh, one moment he's staying and then the next he's running at the door. Did something happen to you guys?" Great she has her worried look on her face, she's never going to let this go until I answer her.

"Everything is fine he thought that he had a project due Monday for one of his classes and he wanted to finish it, that's why I run out to tell him because it's due next week not this week. So he just went home to get some things for tonight and tomorrow since its going to be the weekend and we no school he didn't want to wake up early to go home. So he should be back in a few minutes." I hope that was good enough to fool her just for now until we tell them next week. I think this might be the last time my parents will allow him to sleepover for awhile.

"Oh okay. I was just worried that the two of you got into a fight or something." She says as she goes back to fixing dinner.

"Nope anything is great, I'm going to back upstairs yell for me if you need me and just tell Josh to meet me up there." I say as I stand to walk out of the kitchen.

"Sure no problem."

I walk out of the kitchen and straight to my room, I cannot wait until tonight.

(An hour later)

"Thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Moss. My parents said also to thank you for letting me sleepover tonight. They said and this is a direct quote from my mother "Thank you for putting my mind at ease". I think that even thought I'm eighteen years old they still think I'm five and need a babysitter." Josh says we finish dinner.

"Tell your parents it was no trouble I love having you over. As for the babysitter remark, when you get order and have kids you will know the fear to have your children at home by themselves. Even when they are eighteen years older." My mom says as she gets up to clean off the table.

"Do you need help mom?" I ask sincerely hoping that I didn't have help.

"No your father will help me, you kids can go upstairs or do whatever you what."

"Thanks again Mrs. Moss" Josh and I get up and walk out of the kitchen to my room.

I shut the door behind Josh and turn around to put my TV on when arms come around my waist stopping me.

"Do you know how hard it was not to touch you during dinner? I just wanted to hold your hand or put my arm around you and I couldn't." As he says this he pulls my closer to his chest and puts his chin on my shoulder.

"I think I have some indication about that feeling." I feel him kiss my neck and loosen his grip on me. I turn around and take his hands in mine.

"So what do you want to do? We could watch TV, a movie, or something else if you have in mind."

He takes his hands out of mine and puts them on my neck. Josh leans into me but before he can kiss me there's a knock at my door.

He drops his hands with a frustrated sigh and I walk to open my door.

"Hey honey, mom wants to know if you guys need anything, like popcorn or something." My dad says with an innocent smile having no clue about what's happening in my room.

"Umm… we're okay for now, thanks anyway dad."

"No problem sweetie." He walks away from my door and down the stairs.

I close my door and turn to look at Josh. "I think that someone has it against us. Ever time we kiss or about to do something someone knocks." I sit next to Josh on my bed as he flips through the TV channels. We sit in silence as Josh tries to find something to watch.

"I love this movie." I say as he was about to change the channel.

"Donna. I don't want to watch The American President." He whines about the movie.

"Josh come on you like politics and I like romance. This is perfect for us, please." I pout and give him my puppy dog look.

"Fine we'll watch it, but only if I get to hold you during it. I should get something out of this."

"Deal." Not to mention the fact that I really want that to. I'm finding out that I really love this side of Josh

Josh slides to end to the end of my bed to the headboard sits so that I can sit in-between his legs. I scoot up and Josh puts his arms around me. Finally comfortable we sit in silence watching the movie and the only thing I'm thinking is that I hope that this doesn't end.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Life of a High School Girl (7/?)

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish they were!

Category: AU

Rating: PG

Feedback: I love it good or bad, but I like the good more.

A/N: It's un-beta'd

A/N: means time skipped.

A/N: I know that this isn't the greatest writing and waiting period is long between stories. I have a lot going on right now, I have a job(40 hours a week) plus doing my summer work for school. I will try making this better.

When the movie ended Josh and I have moved from me between his legs to resting on our sides facing the TV with Josh's arm around my waist.

"Well you can tell that this story is a movie because none of that stuff would have happened into the White House. I mean a President without a wife gets elected, yea right. Also the chief of staff—." Josh criticizes the movie about the politics of it, I'm here crying because they ended up together and everything turned out great.

"Josh it was a movie, get over it." I say turning towards him, but before I turn all the way Josh pushes into the bed.

"I rather be over you, that's just my opinion." He says over me with an evil smile.

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

Instead of answering me he leans down and stops an inch before touching my lips.

"What are you doing?" I whisper into his lips confused about what he's doing.

"I'm seeing if anyone is going to knock on your door, like they did before." I chuckle at his answer before putting my arms around his neck and pulling him to lips.

The kiss starts out softly with a little pressure, then going to harder to lastly me pushing my tongue between his lips. We make out until we run out of breathe and we pull out the kiss.

"Wow that was…" Josh says in between breaths.

"Amazing." I say trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah. So I really like that I say more kissing. We should also find a way to block your door with something so that your family can come in any more." He says seriously with a giant smile on his face. His statement makes me laugh out loud because of the picture it puts in my head.

"Yeah I don't think that would keep my family away from me."

"Damn, I guess I will have to think of something else to keep you all to myself."

"What would you do if you had me all to yourself?" I say this interested in what was going through Josh's head.

"The things I would do to you would probably make you feel uncomfortable." He says uncertain and embarrass about his confession.

"Oh! Um… okay if I tell you something you can't laugh or make funny of me, okay? I have those same ideas, but I don't think we should do any of them just yet. Is that okay with you?" I say uncertain if he will say yes or no. I don't want to be pushed into doing things I don't feel comfortable with. Maybe when we go to prom I will do something.

"Donna I would never want to push you into doing that you didn't want to do. Whenever you're ready we will do it, if you don't ever want to do that's okay to. I just want you to be happy because I hate to see you angry or sad. I love you and I don't want to hurt in any way." He rubs his hands up and down my arms trying to make feel better.

"I love you too." Give me a soft kiss which in a few seconds gets deeper.

When we finally break for air I suggest we should get changed for bed. Josh takes his things into the bathroom letting me get changed in my room. I can't wait until people know about us and we can be together without people wondering. I also can't wait until we go to prom.


	8. Chapter 8

Feedback: I love it good or bad, but I like the good more.

A/N: It's un-beta'd

A/N: means time skipped.

A/N: This chapter is skipped to the dinner with the parents, so they have been going out for a week.

* * *

The pass week Josh and I have we spent ever second we can with each other. When we went to school on Monday Cindy asked ever question in the book about Josh and I. During lunch instead of Josh sitting with his friends he sat with me at my table, but I felt bad so we got a bigger table for all of friends to sit with us. Ever day before school we kiss in his car and when we meet each other in the hallways I give him a kiss hello. I love how he feels that he has to hold my hand to show the other guys to back off, in his words.

Tonight is the night that we tell our parents about us and I am scared shitless.

I am standing on line for my lunch when I feel two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey babe." Josh whispers into my ear as he gives me a kiss on the neck.

"Hey" I say distracted still thinking about how tonight's going to go.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." Trying to not let Josh know about my worries, he keeps saying that everything will turn out fine and I want to believe him, but I can't.

"You would tell me if you weren't right?" he says as I pay for my lunch and wait for him to do the same.

"Yeah I have nothing to hide from you." He grabs my empty hand as he says good.

(After school, right before the Lyman's come over).

I have been up in my room trying on a dozen outfits. I finally pick up the phone and call Cindy, someone has to help me.

"Hello?"

"Cindy you have to help put out an outfit." I am panicking and I think she gets that by my voice.

"Calm down Donna, everything will be alright. Okay?" I nod my head then realizing she can't see that I say yes.

"Good. Now I want you to wear the black jeans that you love with the teal tube top and black half coat okay. It shows that while you aren't a slut you also are feminine. Leave you hair down and don't forget that if Josh loves then his parents will." As she says what to wear I quickly pit them and look in the mirror, I guess this will do. When I finally finish I hear the doorbell ring.

"Listen I have to go they're here."

"See ya. You better tell me what happened tomorrow."

"I will bye." I hang up the phone and look one more time in the mirror before heading downstairs.

I see that my mom has already let them and lead them to the living room to catch up and talk.

I enter the room and look to find Josh talking with his father and mine.

"Ah there she is." Mr. Lyman says as he sees me in the doorway. I walk over to the group nervous as anything.

"Hello Mr. Lyman how are you?"

"I am doing very well thank you. Now what have I told you about calling me Mr. Lyman?" He says in a joking manner.

"I am truly sorry, Noah. I always seem to forget that."

He puts his arm around my shoulder and pretends to mess up my hair. When he lets go I look up to see Josh give a reassuring smile.

"Dinner is ready." My mom tells the group and we all walk into the dining room.

We all sit where we usually sit. On one side Josh's parents sit, at the end and head of the table my parents sit, and on the left side Josh and I sit.

After a few minutes I feel Josh's hand take mine under the table and squeeze it, I look over at him and he gives my a soft smile before going back to eat.

When ever one is done eating we sit at the table and talk about how we're doing and some different things.

"So Donna and Josh how is the high school life going? I hear that the prom is coming up soon, who are you guys taking." Ruth, Josh's mom says and I start to hyperventilate. Josh looks at me giving me a reassuring smile before answering his mom.

"Well actually we are going with each other since it would make sense that couples do that."

The whole table goes silent after he answers and the only thing I have in mind is 'Please be happy for us'


	9. Chapter 9

"That's great."

"Finally."

"I never thought it was going to happen."

"You better not hurt my little girl or I will hurt you."

These are the things that came out of our parents' months after their shock came off. Josh turns to me with a giant smile on his face.

"See I told you that this would be fine. My parents are fine, your mom loves me, and your dad wants to hurt me." He laughs as he whispers to me while are parents are still talking to each other.

"So who won the bet?" A voice comes through the fog in mind and it comes from Noah.

"What did you just say?" I start to freak out about what I just heard.

"Donna come down I am sure he is just kidding, right dad?" Josh puts his hand on my back rubbing it in circles to calm me down. He looks at his dad for conformation.

"I'm not kidding Josh. When you guys got into High School I said that your friendship wouldn't last. Donna's parents and your mom asked why and said because sooner or later you guys would be going out with each other. Well after that we made bets about how long it would take." Josh and I sit there in total shock not knowing what to say.

"I think Martha won." My father said before turning to Josh's parents and saying to them to pay up.

"How much did you get Mrs. Moss?" Josh finally finds his tongue to say something that stupid. I raise my hand to hit him in the back of his head, retard.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Are you serious 'How much?' are you that stupid or you just don't care about the fact that they had a bet on us for four years." I get up out of my sit and run out of the room into the back porch.

I sit on hammock staring at the stars thinking was I that everyone knew how I felt before I even knew. How could that happen?

Before I could answer myself I hear the back door open and close. I look over to see who came out to find it was my mom. She comes to me and sits next to me on the hammock.

"Don't be mad at Josh honey, he was trying to make you feel better."

"And he did a great job." I say sarcastically back to my mom before putting my head on her shoulder.

"Donna, Josh really loves you it's in his eyes when he told us about you guys. Just give some slack okay, he's trying." I look up at my mom with tears in my eyes.

"So it's okay for Josh and me to go out?"

"It's more that okay it's great." I hug my mom when it hits me that Josh and I don't have to hide anymore.

"Now when are you free to go dress shopping because you know Ruth is going to want to come." My mom getting exciting about shopping for my prom dress.

"What about Saturday?" Knowing it will take a whole with the Shopping twins A.K.A Ruth and my mom.

"I'll tell Ruth, I cannot wait. Now I think that a special someone is waiting to come out here to talk to you."

"Can you get him for me mom?"

"Sure, anything for my little girl." We hug one last time before she disappears into the house. Seconds later Josh hesitantly walks out of the house and stops a few feet in front of the hammock.

I pat the sit for him to sit where my mom sat before.

"Josh-"

"Donna-"

"You can first Josh." Hoping he's not mad at me because of my little act before.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head yes before he continues. "I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made that stupid joke I was just trying to make the situation a little lighter. I should've of known that you would have been mad." I turn to face and take his face between my hands.

"Josh I should be the one apologizing not you. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have done that, so I am sorry. You probably hate me" I give him a light kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

"Are we okay?" I ask him not know if he can forgive me.

"Yeah we're great." He stands up and offers me his hand to help me up. I take and was about to let go when he pulls me close to him.

"I love you Donnatella don't you ever forgot that. And always remember that I will come find you even when we fight.

"I love you too Joshua." He kisses me deeply before tugging on my hand to pull back into the house.

The next few weeks are going to be long. I have to shop for a dress, shoes and think about what to do to my hair, and cannot wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Today is the day that Josh calls 'Shopping of Horror'. Our moms are taking the both of us to the mall to get our prom outfits. I was afraid to go by myself with the shopping twins so I asked if Josh could come. Ruth said it was fine because then we could get his tux to match my dress at the same time. That is the only thing Josh is going to know, is the color, I want Josh to be surprised when he sees me and Ruth and my mom agree.

As I am finishing my hair for today my cell phone ring, seeing it's Josh I pick it up to hear.

"Help me!" in a whisper shout.

"What's the matter?"

"My mom has the entire mall mapped out, has the route planned and time down to the minute." This is going to be a long day.

As Ruth parks the car Josh gets the scared face on and holds on to my hand tightly. I laugh at his drama act.

"Josh stop everything is going to be fine. You are such dramatic." I pull out of the car and wait for our parents to walk out of the car.

"Oh stop you're such a dramatic. Just wait then you will understand why I am like this."

"Yeah sure Josh." I walk away to catch up to my mom asking her some questions about what store we hitting first.

I feel Josh grab my hand and I intertwine his hand with mine.

"Okay we will go to Macys first then JcPenny after that, is that okay?" My mom says look at Ruth's map.

"Sure whatever floats your boat." Our moms walk away in their own little worlds.

I begin to walk as Josh pulls me back and kisses me before back up pulling me to walk with him.

"What was that for?" I ask in confusion.

"Nothing I just wanted to, does there have to be a reason?"

"No go right ahead."

"Guys come one keep up."

Josh and I run up to our parents trying to keep up with them.

(3 Hours later)

I am never going to prom because I will never find a dress. For the last three hours we have been to three stores and I haven't found anything that pops out. I want to look great for Josh because he looks hot in suits believe me.

"Maybe you should ask someone else to go to prom with you." I say with my voice breaking. I sit down on one of the dressing room chairs and put my hands on face and begin to cry.

I feel Josh's hands take mine. "Baby?" he whispers to me trying to get my attention. When that didn't work he put his hand on my chin and made me look at him.

"I don't want to go with anyone but you. I love YOU Donna. You could wear a t-shirt and jeans and still look beautiful to me. Okay so get up and find the dress that will make you feel like the goddess you are." I get and put my arms around his neck as puts his arms around my waist.

"You always know what to say. How do you do that?"

"Because of you, I don't do this for everyone just for you. You make me want to make you feel better I hate to see you sad."

"I love you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and just before I break away I hear.

"Aww." I look over to see Ruth and mom staring at us with stupid grins on.

"Great, just great."

"Shut up Josh."

"Guys come on we found the perfect dress for Donna." Mom says pull on my hand towards the dress rack.

"Josh you come with me to find a tux with the color." Ruth pulls Josh in a different direction.

"Hold on what is the color?" Josh says before his mom can take him away.

"Navy blue now go Josh you can't see it." My mom says as we spilt in direction.

I get to the dress and I know it will be the one. It's navy blue strapless with beaded design on the top and bottom. I take off the hanger and look at the price.

Three hundred dollars no way I put it back and hope I find another dress.

"Donna what's wrong with it?"

"Did you see how much it is? I can't let you spend that kind of money." I walk away trying to find another knowing that dress was 'the one'.

"Donna your father and I discuss this and this is the last dress besides your wedding I will be buying for you, so please try it on." She takes the dress off of the hanger and thrusts it into my hands and pushes me into the dressing rooms.

I take off my clothes and put on the dress. It fits like a glove, it is perfect and looks great on me. Josh loves to see me in red and blue, he says that red makes me look hot and the blue makes me look like a goddess.

I walk out the dressing room knowing I made the right choice and I cannot wait until Josh sees me in it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The story picks up when Josh and Donna are getting ready for prom.

"It is now noon and all seniors that have signed the permission slips may now leave." The Principle says over the loudspeaker. I grab my things and get the hell out of Dodge. Josh said to meet by his locker since he's closer to the car. After a quick stop by my locker I head over to his, to find him leaning against it talking to girl I never met before.

"Hey babe." I greet him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" He puts his arm around my waist giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I hear the girl give a fake cough to get Josh's attention.

"Oh yeah Donna I want you to meet Amy Gardner she's new. Amy this is my Girlfriend Donna Moss." Amy eyes me sizing me up as I do the same to her.

"Nice to meet you Amy." I smile politely at her.

"Yeah you to. I guess I'll see you Monday Josh." She puts her hand on his arm giving a squeeze before leaving.

"See ya Amy."

Josh and I walk to his car with me thinking about Amy and want she wants with Josh.

"I'll see in a few hours beautiful."

"See ya Handsome." I give him a long kiss before exiting the car and walking into my house.

I go up to my room to find that my dress is hanging on the door and my mom getting my things ready.

"Mom what are you doing?" I startled her out of her world and made her head snap up.

"I'm just getting your things set up so we don't have to rush later on." She says as she finishes putting my shoes out.

"Do you realize that we have like four hours." I walk out my room and into the kitchen with my mom following me.

"I know but you have to go to the hair dressers at one thirty, then we have to go to get your nails done. By the time you get home it's around three, three thirty. You have to get dressed and put your make up on in and hour. We have to get your pictures done, that we put you around five. The prom itself is at six and by the time the limo picks you and Josh and your friends it will be six just in time for the party. So as you see we have to hurry. I will make you lunch and we will be on our way." She walks away with me stuck in place of awe. I really didn't realize just how much goes into things like this.

"Um yeah." I walk into the kitchen in a daze.

(Two hours later)

"Are we done yet?" I hate people touching my feet and with a pedicure, well you can see why I am not having the best time.

"Honey just bare it's almost done. Just think how Josh will look when he sees you."

"Josh doesn't care if I'm having a bad hair day, with no make-up, and with pajamas on. He thinks I am beautiful. I don't need this stuff." I pout at mom trying to get this done faster.

The helper finishes with my feet and dries them, after he is finished I quickly put on my flip flops and jump out of the chair.

"Can we go now?" I whine to mom knowing that by now she must be getting annoyed. When the lady did my hair she kept pulling to make it tight and I was getting bored just sitting there for forty minutes. So I whined to mom then to and she told me to grow up.

"Yes. Here take my keys so you can sit in the car while I pay for your things." She walks over to the counter and waits in line.

This day is never going to end, I hate getting my nails done because I am not used to my nails being long. I keep them short and put nail polish on them. While I'm not a girly girl I do like to look nice.

Mom gets into the car and sighs. I feel bad I have been a brat today, I know mom is just making sure that today is special.

"I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay I know I am pushing you to do things that you don't like." She pulls out the parking lot.

"No mom you are making today special and I am just being a brat. So thank you mom really, thank you." I hug her at a stop light.

"I love you baby girl."

"Love you too mom."

We spend the rest of the ride home in a comfortable silence me wanting to see Josh already, he has it so easy.

(5:00 P.M.)

"Donna, Josh is here are you ready yet?" My dad yells up the stairs.

"I'll keep your father away from Josh and you finish up. Okay?" Mom says backing up out of the bathroom and into the stairway.

I look into the mirror, put on my lip gloss and pick up my purse. I take a deep breath and head down the stairs.

I hear mom telling dad to leave Josh alone as I catch sight of Josh in is tuxedo. It's black suit with a white shirt and his tie and vest matching the color of my navy blue dress. God does he look hot and he got a haircut seems like he's dressing to impress.

"There she is, my little girl." Dad says snapping me out of my daze.

"Dad I am not a little girl. I am a woman remember that." I say reaching the end of the stair I look at Josh and his mouth his dropped and eyes wide. I walk over to him and put my finger to his chin to close his mouth.

"Are you alright Josh?" I say trying to hold back on the laughter.

"Wow, you look amazing." He says in an awe whisper.

"You don't look back yourself there handsome." I give a peck on the cheek before my parents break up our conversation to take pictures.

"Come on outside guys." Josh takes my hand following my parents out the front door. As we get outside I see Ruth and Noah standing on the grass.

"Well, well don't you look beautiful?" Noah says giving me a hello kiss on the cheek.

"I have a question for you." Noah asks me as we walk to where Ruth and mom want to take pictures at.

"What?"

"Why in God's name did you pick Josh?" He asks in a joking manner.

"I have no clue Noah." We both laugh at the joke as Josh says.

"DAD! God you are like a five year old." This only makes us laugh harder.

"Come on Handsome lets get the pictures over with." I grab his hand and pull next to me under the tree.

"Okay guys I want Josh behind you with arms around you." Ruth tells us as she gets ready to take the pictures.

"I think I can handle that." Josh jokes around as he does what his mom asks of him. When he puts arms around me I lean back and look into his eyes while putting my hands over his. That's when I see the flash. This is going to be a long night and I cannot wait.


	12. Chapter 12a

Josh and I get into the limo and head off to pick up our friends. As soon as we left my block Josh had his lips on my neck.

"Josh!" I hiss at him trying to push him away from me.

"What? No one is even here yet." He backs off a little to tell me this with a questioning look.

"Josh it took me hours to look this good and I want to look tonight. I never really met your friends that are coming in the limo with us. I mean there are Sam, Ainsley, CJ, and Toby who I have met maybe once. They are popular, just like you, and I don't know how to act around them. So therefore I am a little nervous and when they get into the limo I don't want them to think that I am slut.—"

"You are NOT a slut." Josh interrupts me during my rant.

"I know that I'm not, but I don't want them to think that because my hair is a mess and my dress is out of place because SOMEONE couldn't wait." I finish my rant and ran out of breathe. I look down not wanting to see the look on Josh's face.

"Donna they know all about you. When I hang out with them or talk to them I talk about you and how great you are. They cannot wait to meet you tonight, in fact CJ and Ainsley are already planning to put you in their Sisterhood. So just act yourself and they will love you just like I do." He picks my face and gives me a gently kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." I whisper into his lips as we part.

"For what?"

"For knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better." I take his hand in mine and look into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." He whispers to me just as the limo comes to a stop. The driver opens the door for Josh. When Josh is done he reaches for my hand to help me out, not letting go when get out.

I look up to see a magnificent house with a huge front yard that is full of people taking pictures.

"Josh you finally got here. We have taken a million photos this has to stop soon or I will go blind." CJ yells to Josh as we walk to the house causing everyone to look at us. I look down afraid at meeting his friends I just concentrate on Josh's hand in mine.

We come to a stop I look up to see that we are in a circle of his friends.

"Guys you know Donna."

"Well we have heard a lot about her so I feel like we have been friends a long time. Hi I'm Sam Seaborn." He puts his hand out for me to shake I do like Sam a lot. It's good when your boyfriend's best friend likes you.

"Yeah this idiot boy over here never shut his damn mouth about you. It was always Donna this or Donna that, not that I don't like you because I do. It's just that… you know what I am going to shut up." CJ looks down at the ground looking embarrass.

"You do that Ceej. It's nice to meet you Donna, I'm Toby Zielger and this one is CJ Cregg." He says pointing to CJ and then shaking my hand.

"HI Donna I'm Ainsley Hayes. I have seen you in school and you are exceptionally well in that speech in English class. I think that you and Josh are so cute together. Don't you think guys?" Not waiting for an answer she kept on talking. "Anyway I think that you and I will be great friends-"

"Hon, calm down, breath, and you might want to stop just about now." Sam says as he covers her mouth with his hand. When she nodded her head Sam pulled his hand away from her mouth.

I kept my mouth shut trying not to laugh at they way his friends acted. When I got it under control I began to speak.

"Okay Ainsley I think you're great and I can't what to get to know you. As for CJ I get what you're saying and I like you to. As for Sam I have heard a lot about you guys to and I can't what to get to know you even more. I have to admit I was a little scared about meeting your guys." I look at Josh to see the love shining through his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

"Son come on we have to finish this!" A man looking like Sam yelling to us.

"Let's get this over with." Toby grumbled as we walked onto the grass.

I start to walk and talk with CJ and Ainsley when Josh's hand reaches out and grabs me to stop moving. I look back at him with an confused face.

"Come here for a second." He whispers to me so he wouldn't be neard by his friends. I move closer Josh not knowing what was going on in his head.

"Are you okay?" I whisper back not wanting his friends to hear me.

"Yea… it's just, well. This is going to sound so bad." He mumbles the last part to himself. Because I'm now getting worried I ask him to spit it out, that it couldn't be that bad.

"Well, seeing you just now with my friends, it made me feel like I was falling in love with you all over again. You didn't have to be nice to them and you didn't have to care about how they felt about you but you did. You care because you know how much I care about them and you wanted to see why. Is that right? Is that why you were so scared to meet them? Because you were afraid that they wouldn't like you?" he asked gently to me in a quite voice. Not knowing what to say I just nod my head at him.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine giving me the most passionate kiss of my life. When we broke apart for air he say breathless.

"It wouldn't have mattered if they liked you or not because I LOVE YOU. Do you get it? I love You Donnatella Moss and nothing will ever change that." He caress my cheek with his fingers before letting go of my face and taking my hand to go get our pictures taken with his, I mean our, friends.


	13. Chapter 12b

"One more picture guys then you can go." CJ's mom says as we get into a line. Ainsley is on my right and CJ is on my left with Sam behind Ainsley and Toby behind CJ. I feel Josh's arms wrap around my waist from behind to get in position.

"You guys just love this don't you?" Toby says to Josh, me, Ainsley, and Sam.

"Are you saying that you don't like holding your girlfriend Toby?" Josh says to Toby trying to get him in trouble with CJ.

"Josh stop it." I hit his arm and was about to tell that if he didn't stop he wouldn't get his surprise when one of the parents said to stop talking and smile. The group looked forward and smiled for the camera.

"Okay guys you can go see you Sunday night." The parents stay on the lawn as we walk to the limo.

"God I thought we where never going to leave." Josh whines to me when we are all in the limo and off to the prom.

"Stop it. You guys are like five year olds. I happen to think that it was great to have evidence of our last big thing together before we go to college." I say to Josh before turning my head to CJ and Ainsley who are sitting next to me.

"So how are you guys doing?" CJ asks in a whisper to me while the boys to talk themselves.

"We're great. I mean he can be egoistical and I have to bring him down a few knots, but other than that we are really good."

"I knew that you guys would be great together. Even before you went out with him I knew it. The way he would talk about you with us. I even gave him the courage to do it in front of everyone."

"Really?" I always thought that Josh did it because he wasn't afraid of what I would say.

"Yep. He was afraid of what you would do to him if he did that in front of the entire school. I told him that it was romantic and to shut up and do it. When that didn't work I double dog dared him, he's such a five year old." We laughed what CJ had said while the boys looked on with confused faces.

"What are they talking about?" Sam asks Josh.

"I have no clue and I don't want to know."

The limo comes to a stop and we wait for the driver to open the door letting the boys out first to help us out.

"Ready?" Josh takes my hand and leads me into the hotel where the prom was being held in.

We walk into the room and see the place is fantastic. There is a stage where the DJ is playing the songs and huge dance floor. There are white string lights on the ceiling with moons hang on the ceiling to make feel like nighttime. It looks so beautiful.

"Wow." I said awed at what our school did with the room.

"You like it? I insisted that it have a night theme and the saying is "A night to remember forever." What do you think?" Josh asks me as he pulls me close so that I can hear him over the loud music.

"I love it and I love you." I whisper into his ear as I throw my arms around his neck.

"I was afraid that you would think it was stupid." He sounds embarrass to say this to me.

"Nothing that you could do is stupid to me, except when it makes me angry." I pull back and the both of us laugh at the joke.

"Come on guys lets dance our butts off." CJ grabs my hand and pulls me on to the dance while Josh follows laughing at my face.

"Oh it's my favorite song." I say to Josh as I hear 'Here (In Your Arms)' by Hellogoodbye,

"Josh dance with me." I pout to Josh knowing that he doesn't like to dance in front of people.

"Fine, but just because of you." He puts his hands on my hips and I dance to song laughing as I see CJ pull Toby onto the floor to dance with her. He glares at her as she makes him move to the song. If I didn't know them I would think that Toby hates CJ, but he really loves her. Josh told me that they have been going on and off for four years and this time they have been together for eight months and it doesn't look like they are going to stop any time soon. I hope that they make it.

I look over to my left and see Sam and Ainsley dancing with each other. They are so perfect for each other, Sam is smart, clumsy, and most of the time knows when to stop talking. Ainsley's educated, funny, and doesn't know when to stop talking when she is nervous. I laugh when Sam tries to spin Ainsley and almosts hits another couple.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" the DJ yells to us. We yell at the top of our lungs back.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm going to slow it down a bit. Grab a partner and dance the night away." The starting of 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain starts to play.

"May I have this dance Donnatella?" Josh says with a loving smile and holding out his hand for me to take. Just as I was about to take his hand Amy taps him on his shoulder. He turns around to see who it is.

"Hey I was thinking about you and I was wondering if you would like to dance with me to this song." I take a look at Amy in her sluty dress with a slit so high you wonder if she wore anything under there.

"Well Amy this is the first slow dance and I promised my girlfriend, remember Donna, that she the first four songs. So MAYBE after that she'll let me dance with you." Josh says to her while putting his arm around my waist to show her that he wants me not her. I know when Josh is in fight mode and at this moment this is what it looks like.

Not waiting for a response he turns around with me and puts both arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" I ask him not knowing what was going through his mind at that moment.

He pulled me closer so that every piece of our bodies were touching each other before answering my question.

"Let's just say that I found out some things about her that I didn't partially like." He put his head on my shoulder and took a deep breath. I wanted to know what she did to make him like this. It takes a lot to make Josh hate this much unless you're a republican then he hates you no matter what.

"What did you find out?" I pull slightly away to see his face. It looked like he was trying to hold his anger in.

"Can we please drop this and have a good time?" he pleaded with me but I didn't want to drop it I needed to know.

"Josh it can't be that bad."

"Do you really want to know?" I nod my head and he grabs my hand to lead me out of the room and into an empty ballroom.

"The other day I over heard her talking to some friends when I was at my locker. I guess she didn't know I was there because she told her friends how she was going to get me to go out with her." I stood there in shock thinking about how I was going to kill her. I turned to walk out the room when Josh put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would get angry."

"Damn right I'm angry. That girl wants to take the man I love. I will kill her." Before I can walk away he grabs my face a kisses me hard on the lips. When we break apart he puts our foreheads together.

"It doesn't matter how much she tries to tear us apart because it will never happen. I love you and nothing can tear us apart. Do you understand?" I nod my head against his.

"Now let's go back to the party and have a great time okay?" He questions me with a giant dimpled smile on his face.

"I want to go show off my handsome boyfriend." I grab his hand and we walk back into the prom, throwing Amy out of my mind.

(Two hours later)

"It is know time to announce Prom King and Queen. This year King and Queen are…. Josh Lyman and Donna Moss." WHAT!!!!!!!!

Great I just left Josh to go dance with Sam when this happened I have no clue where he is. Sam is congratulating me about the win and the only thing I am thinking is that I don't want to walk up there alone.

"Sam where's Josh?" Before he can answer I hear Josh say that he's right behind me.

"Come on!" Josh drags me to the stage and up the steps to the Principle.

"Congrats you guys. Here is your 2007 King and Queen." I look at while my crown is put on top of my head.

"I look so stupid." I whine to him feeling embarrassed that this is having to me.

"You are beautiful okay, now just wave and smile. Please try to have a good time." He smiles encouraging to me before I can say something the Principle interrupts us.

"And now is the King and Queen dance to 'A moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson."

Josh took my hand and led me to the dance floor for our song. He stops us in the middle of the floor as everyone made a circle around us. The song starts as I look around the floor seeing everyone stare at us.

A hand moves below my face to my chin and pushes my face to look at Josh.

"Don't look at everyone, look at me. I want to see my Queen's beautiful blue eyes and her perfect smile. Do you think I could see your smile?" Josh whisper into me with a loving grin.

"I don't know if you deserve it." I tease letting me him know that I forgot about everyone else.

"What do I have to do to prove it?" He pulls me closer to him joking with me.

"You have to give a kiss in front of all these people watching that I think is good enough for a smile." I look at him trying to keep a straight face.

Josh looks at me with a compellingly before grabbing my face and giving me a hard kiss on the mouth, then pushing his tongue into my mouth, and passionately kissed me in front of the entire school.

When we finally broke apart for breath they crowd went wild. Screaming and cheering at us, but I didn't really notice it as I was in my own world with Josh. I smile at him because I finally realize the amount of love that Josh and I have for each other. I cannot wait until we leave for the weekend.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish they were!

Feedback: I love it good or bad, but I like the good more.

A/N: It's un-beta'd all mistakes are mine.

A/N: means time skipped.

"Let's get going before the traffic." Toby says to Josh as he comes to our table.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asks me not paying attention to Toby's groan.

"Yeah besides the sooner we leave the sooner you will get your surprise." I get up and grab purse. I look back to see that Josh is standing next to me with a confused look.

"What surprise are you talking about?" I thread my arm through his and we walk to the limo that is taking us to our weekend get away.

"I can't tell you because it wouldn't be a surprise. I will give it to you when we get to the vacation house. Now if you whine, beg, and/or pout about wanting to know what it is then you will not get it. Now can we get into the limo or are you going to stand them dumb founded." I walk away with a smirk on my face. I look over when I feel a person walk over to me thinking its Josh.

"That was hysterical. I loved how you just put Josh in his place before he could even do anything." CJ says walking with me to the limo.

"I learned from the master." I pointed to her and we both laughed because we knew how to handle our men.

"Are you girls done making fun of your men? Because some of us would like to leave this place get to the house." Toby complains at CJ and me.

"Keep your pants on Tobus we're coming."

"God they can be so annoying. Why can't they just listen to their masters?" We laugh the rest of the way to limo and get inside.

"Donna would mind if I sat next to you or will I get yelled at?" Josh whispers to me over CJ.

I move over and pat the sit next to me. "Damn girl you got him trained."

(An half an hour later)

(Josh's POV)

All of the girls were asleep in the limo and leaning against their boyfriends, of course Sam being Sam fell asleep during the drive to the house with them. I look down at Donna and think about how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Hey Toby you love CJ right?" I whisper over to Toby trying not to wake up anyone.

Toby looks down at CJ before answering me. "Yeah I love her. Why, don't you love Donna?"

I pull Donna's hair away from her face as I answer "I love her more then life. And you want to know something else?"

"What are we girls?"

"Toby shut up. DO you want to know or what?" I hiss at him. I hate when he is like this.

"Fine, yes I want to know." He answers back dryly.

"Well since you were so sincere. I am going to ask Donna to marry me in a few months on our year anniversary." I whisper back after making sure everyone was asleep.

Toby stared at me with a blank face before asking a question. "Are you sure? Have you guys ever talked about family and marriage?"

"Donna and I have talked about how many kids we want, what religion they will be taught, and where we are going to live. Toby with Donna and I it was never about if we would get married, it was more when. I can't live without her I always knew that, but I was too afraid to do anything about it. Now that I have her I'm not going to let her go, you know?" I pull my arm around her tighter and place a kiss on her head.

"Do your parents know about this?"

"I told my mom and dad about it last week. They were a little afraid about us not finishing college because of it, but I informed her that are engagement would be a long one." My parents were thrilled about the news and my father gave me my grandmother's ring that she had hid during the concentration camps. He said that it would give us luck, not that we need it.

"What about her parents? Did you tell them yet because I would love to be a fly on that wall." Toby says with an amused smirk on his face.

"No I haven't told them yet. I figured I would ask Mr. Moss when the time gets closer. I think Donna wants to tell her mom so I am going to let her do that."

"I guess that makes sense in your puny little mind." I was just about to tell Toby to go to hell when Donna started to wake up.

"I think that ends our girly talk for the day don't you?" Toby says sarcastically at me before turning his head and going to sleep.

I look down and look into Donna ice blue eyes. "Hey how are you feeling?" I whisper as I clear her hair off of her face.

"Good. Are we almost there?" she says with her cute sleepy face.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes give or take."

"I cannot wait until we get there this is going to be so much fun. I'm so glad that I decided to go with you." I hug to my body and give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I really glad that you are here with me. Donna do you trust me?" I know that last question was out of nowhere but I need to know to make myself sure.

"With my heart, you know that. Josh is everything okay with us?" Why would she say that else she thinks that we are doing badly?

"Everything is great why?"

"It's just with Amy and you being busy lately with Prom, we haven't hung out." She hangs her head down so that I wouldn't see her tears, but it was too late. I can't believe I made Donna feel this.

"Donna I'm sorry about that I just wanted to make that prom was perfect for you and our friends. Everything will be better now." I pull her face to mine and kiss her to show her just how much I love her.

"Can you hold me for the rest of the ride?" she whispers into my chest as she puts her head there.

"I will hold you forever." The rest of the ride was in silence until we got to the house.

(At the house)

(Donna's POV)

"God I'm so tired that I could sleep for days." CJ says yawning while going up the stairs to her room.

"I know what you mean. I can barely keep my eyes open." Ainsley walks up behind CJ with Toby and Sam following.

Josh and I are standing in the living room as our friends go to bed. As soon as I hear their doors shut I turn to Josh and take his hand.

"Come on." I lead to our room that is separate from the others. I pull him into the room and close the door behind us, putting my back on the door.

"Donna what's going on?" He has his cute little confused face on.

"Well you know how we had the sex talk, we decided that we were going to wait, and you said that you would wait until I was ready?" As I say this I step closer to him and putting my hands around his neck.

"Yeah, why?" I give him a passionate kiss on the mouth and then kiss up his neck until I reach his ear.

"I am so ready." I whisper into his ear as I pull on his earlobe.

"Are you sure?" He releases his hold on me to see my face as he questions me.

"Baby, I love you with all my heart and I want you to make love to me. I am positively sure that I am ready for this because with you I feel safe. So please Joshua, please." He nods his head and takes my hand to lead me to the bed.

He stops in front of the bed and takes my face in his hands. He gives me a gentle kiss on the mouth before reaching behind me to my zipper. He gently unzips my dress and lets it fall to the floor. I take off his tie and begin to unbutton his shirt. When I am finally done with that I look up to see his face.

Tonight is the night that I get to make love to the man of my dreams and I cannot wait.


	15. Chapter 14

I wake up with a weight across my waist and it takes me a few seconds to remember why. I smile as I remember what happened last with Josh. He was so gentle, caring, and loving to me. He kept saying that he loved me and how beautiful I was, that will never grow old. I feel him stir against me as he is waking up and trying to stay asleep.

I turn around so that I am facing him a trace his face with my finger, when my finger passes his lips he gives it a kiss.

"Good morning, handsome." I tell him as I soak up the feeling I have waking up with him in my bed.

"Morning." He says sleepily, not quite awake yet.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dress, but you can sleep longer. I will wake you up in time for the things we're going to do today." I whisper to him before I climb out of the bed. I grab my robe, put it on, and grab my clothes for the day. As I pass Josh I give him a kiss on the head thinking he is asleep, when he suddenly grabs my waist and pull back onto the bed.

"JOSH!" I scream as he pulls down on the bed.

He starts to kiss me therefore making me forget all about my shower, for a few seconds. I pull slightly away from him to catch my breath and talk to him.

"I have to take a shower, Josh. Come on let me go." I whine pushing him lightly away. I don't want to leave, but I know that everyone is probably awake by now and I know that they will be asking questions about us sleeping late. I climb out of bed and move towards the door as Josh grabs my hand.

"No I don't want to let you go. You are mine forever. I think that you should come back to bed so that I can show that." He wags his eyebrows as he says this and trying to pull back to bed.

"Josh, do you want our friends to think about what we are doing here?" He gets a grin on his face.

"What is that for?" I point to the grin on his face.

"You said "our friends"."

"So what does that mean?" He climbs out of bed and stands in front me.

He grabs my hands before talking. "It means that you think of them as your friends to. I love that about you, you care about them already after only know them for a few hours." He says this with a smile on his face. I don't get it, I love his friends, big deal.

"Well since you talk about them so much it feels like I have known them for years." I tease him as I walk out of the room and into the bathroom. He follows me into the bathroom and leans against the sink as I start the shower.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" I walk towards him putting my hands on his hands that are on the sink and leaning in.

"I thought that maybe we should shower together, to you know save water." He looks down shyly. I love this about him. He could fight with the best of them, but when it is something personally he gets like this.

"You thought that did you?" He nods he head yes. I walk away from him to close the door and lock it. When I lock the door his head shot up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asks nervously.

"Saving water." He eyes light up and he gets a smug grin of his face.

"Really?" I walk closer to him and he grabs the tie around my waist to pull me towards him.

I nod yes and put my arms around his neck. "So are you coming in with me. You should because you look a little dirty." I slid my index finger down his shirtless crest.

"Well then we better take that shower." He unties my robe and slides it off of my shoulders. I put my hands around his waist and pulled his boxers off.

I look into his eyes to see love and desirer in them. I pull him into the shower and have my way with him.

(An hour later)

"About time you guys got down here!" CJ yells at Josh and me as we walk out of our bedroom and into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I wander over to the counter and grab an apple to eat as Josh goes to the table to sit.

"It's eleven o'clock. We have been waiting for you guys to come out so that we can shopping and hang out." CJ goes to the refrigerator and takes out a water bottle.

"Well we're ready now, so let's go." Josh says as he jumps of his chair.

"Fine, now that the queen and king are ready." She leaves to go get the gang ready.

"Do you want an apple?" I ask him as he walks over to me.

"I rather have you." He says huskily putting his arms around me.

I giggle at his silliness before telling him that he could only have an apple, for now.

"Fine I guess I will have to suffer with an apple." I turn around to grab the apple with his hands still on my waist.

"God Donna, do you know what you do to me?" He pulls me tight to his body while attacking my neck.

"Josh, they will be here soon." I say trying to get away from his hands and mouth.

"So?" he mumbles into my skin

"GOD I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THIS!" We both turn around to see who's yelling at us to see Toby covering his eyes.

"Toby get over yourself. It isn't like you and Claudia Jean don't do this." Josh argues with him as I back away from him enough to get out of his arms.

"It doesn't mean that I like to see others like that." He turns out of the kitchen.

"CJ lets get going before Josh and Donna make me throw up!" He yells up the stairs. I grab Josh's arm to keep him in his place.

"Josh let it go, he is just being Toby. You know he does it to make you angry." I rub his back in order to calm him down. He takes a deep breath and takes my hand off his back and kisses it.

"Come on lets go." I grab his hand to lead him out of the kitchen. Before I can get out of the kitchen Josh pulls me to him and puts his hand with the apple on my face.

"Have I told that I love you?" He whispers to me to pushing my hair off of my face.

"Not in the ten minutes." I tease him before I give him a quick kiss.

"I love you." He tells me with a smile on his face.

"I love you too." Before either of us can do anymore CJ yells at us to move our butts. With one more kiss and a stop at the garbage, to throw away our apples, we leave the house with our arms wrapped around each other's waist.


End file.
